Heavyweight
Heavyweight is the 29th case in St Ronde and the 29th case overall. It takes place in the Merz Mountains district of St Ronde. It is the 7th case of the district Plot The team ( and Daniel Harold) were discussing the Cartwright incident they were dumbfounded that a just judge suddenly turned unjust. When Nicole suggested Carl Yoohansen was behind this shift, the team brushed her off. Shortly afterward they got a call that a woman was dead by a luxirious hotel. The team then hurried there to find jewel thief Ana Stickler dead with a bloody dumbell nearby. They soon added fast food employee Chase Dawson to the suspect list. Chase was distraught when he heard that Ana was dead. Chase explained, in tears, that he and Ana were childhood friends and that they hadn't seen each other for 9 years until they met up at a bar. That was when they became more than friends. Chase said that Ana and him were engaged and that be will avenge her murder. The team also added Zane zauber to the suspect list. Zane said that he had never met Ana in his entire life, but knew of her as a suspected thief, and thought of her as a despicable person. Leanne Merz was then added to the suspect list again. Leanne told the team that she and Ana had been chums back in school, but hadn't seen her in around 7 years, and did not seem cases by her murder at all. While regrouping, the team heard a man throwing rocks outside. It was Carl Yoohansen, who they then added to the suspect list. Carl said he didn't know if care who Ana Stickler was, and jokingly told the team that it they don't believe him, check his classroom, which they did. This was where they added Zoe Dawson to the suspect list. Zoe said that for at least 8 years, simply because she had hung around her brother, Chase. It wasn't until college that Zoe realized the error of her ways and she and Ana had started a friendship, and was upset that Ana is now dead. The team, after learning of The killers gambling habits, returned to the diner of Chase's work. There they found an old pregnancy test. Which was confirmed to be Ana's. Chase said that Ana and him had intended to start a family. Which was why Henry Stickler is around. Chase cried again while explaining to the team how Ana would never see her son grow up. The team also confronted Zane about being Ana's partner in crime. Zane didn't deny it, but defending the immorality of theft. Zane said that all the rich people, save for Eugene merzZoe Dawson, kept to their money like It's their sole source of life, while the poor and the homeless barely get by. Zane and Ana started thieving to save these people from being poor, and so far it's worked. Zane mentioned how he'll miss Ana deeply, but he'll keep her work alive even if he has to die for it. While the chief was tyellin at the team for not arresting Zane, they were called to Carl's classroom, for there had been a break in. Where they discovered that Leanne had broken in, Leanne said that she just knew that Ana had been in this classroom before which therefore meant that may be still alive. Apparently, according to Simon, Leanne had been saved by some abnormally cruel bullies back in high school. Leanne had grown inseparable from Ana ever since, Simon Sullivan theorized that Leanne doesn't believe that Ana is dead. The team also questioned Zoe again about planning some of the heists. Zoe said that she agreed with Ana and Zane. The poor and the homeless deserve a chance, and so she planned some of the most successful heists in history. Carl was also questioned by the team. Apparently Carl knew Ana was a thief, but he felt like being a thief was a man's job and women like Ana and Zoe need to get their head out of the art of theft The team then found enough evidence to arrest Carl for murder. Upon admitting involvement, Carl said that Ana wasn't his only target, that Zane and Zoe as well as the entire homeless and poor population in St Ronde. Carl viewed the poor and homeless as a waste of oxygen and space, and he didn't want them to become middle of high class citizens, and to prevent that he had to have them be killed. While he was planning the death of some unknown homeless man, he discovered what Ana, Zane, and Zoe were up to, and decided to take them out. THEN he'd get rid of the homeless and the poor. Sadly for him, he only found Ana and proceeded to murder her. Judge Cartwright thougthought that Carl was a decent guy, but he still killed a woman, so he sentenced Carl to 8 years in prison. The team thought to find Harvey Merz's location, and so thry talked to Zoe about her abduction and if Harvey mentioned anything there. Zoe said tyat he didn't really say much, the only thing of note was that he was going to Carl's classroom later to pick something up. The player, Delaney, and Daniel (in disquise) all went to Carl's classroom. There they discovered that Leanne had a suspicion on who The Dragon is. Leanne explained that Harvey and The Dragon must have knpwn each other gor at least 25 years, and in her invstigating, the only one who fits that bill is Mayor Atonas. Daniel seemed to disagree suggesting thst someone else could be The Dragon Leanne proposed a compromise, she suggested that if she can lure Harvey or The Dragon, the yeam could arrest obe or both of them right then and there. When Delaney explained this to the chief, Jean agreed. Saying all the had was to lay in wait... 6 hours later, they got a SoS signal. Summary Victim: Ana Stickler (Found beat with a dumbbell 1,969 times) Weapon: Dumbbell' Killer: Not yet identified Suspects Chase Dawson The suspect has seen "A Miracle Worker" The suspect eats salted popcorn Zane zauber The suspect has seen "A Miracle Worker" The suspect eats salted popcorn The suspect gambles Leanne Merz The suspect has seen "A Miracle Worker" The suspect eats salted popcorn The suspect gambles Carl Yoohansen The suspect has seen " A Miracle Worker" The suspect eats salted popcorn The suspect gambles Zoe Dawson The suspect has seen "A miracle worker" The suspect eats salted popcorn The suspect gambles Quasi-suspects Killer's profile The killer has seen "A Miracle Worker" The killer eats salted popcorn The killer gambles The killer is 210lbs The killer is over 30 Steps Trivia Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in St Ronde